ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Repensando Valores
Repensando Valores é o sexto episódio da saga, "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo O episódio começa com um disco amarelo sendo lançado no ar, e depois de três segundos é acertado pelo ardor de uma espingarda manuseada por M-A Comandante. Ele manda soltaram um novo disco, e assim a ação se repete. Entretido em seus pensamentos, nem vê a ação de Ordenador se aproximando de sua presença. *'M-A Ordenador:' Comandante. Tem um minuto? *'M-A Comandante:' Lucas. Fale o tem a dizer. *'M-A Ordenador:' Se lembra daquele agente Mijai que acolhemos há dois dias atrás? *'M-A Comandante:' Sim. *'M-A Ordenador:' Ele está morto. *'M-A Comandante:' Explique-me os detalhes! - diz ele mais sério, deixando sua arma no chão. *'M-A Ordenador:' O pessoal armou uma emboscada para ele, e o apedrejaram. Desde então seu corpo não foi mais visto. *'M-A Comandante:' Savoir Mad tem envolvimento nisto? *'M-A Ordenador:' Eu creio que sim. *'M-A Comandante:' Chame a todos. Eu quero uma reunião, já! Comandante se retira, enfurecido, deixando a tarefa para Ordenador que denega para Gênio que por fim anuncia a Morra Bridgette que juntos anunciam a todos. Horas depois, dentro do castelo, um grupo de M-A's estavam frente a uma espécie de palco aonde Comandante aparece, friamente. *'Savoir Mad:' Quer ver que ele vai começar a cantar. *'M-A Comandante:' Saudações, M-A's. Eu os convoquei aqui hoje após saber de um óbto cuja operação não foi me notificada para realizar. Algo clandestino que aconteceu debaixo de meu nariz, sem eu saber até então. Uma ação impensada que resultou na morte de José Pedro. *'Casie986:' É isso!? *'M-A Comandante:' Sim. É isso. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Ele era um Mijai... Pior atuação que já vi. *'M-A Comandante:' Eis a questão. Os Mijai's estão sim a ativa, em algum canto como ratos prontos para invadir nossa fortaleza. O plano de enviar um agente foi furado, sim, mas proveitoso. Não perceberam o tunco que me fizeram perder contra eles. *'Uploster:' Perai. Então tudo foi só um estratagema pra pegar os amigos do Morre-Artuaii? Tipo, enganação? *'M-A Comandante:' Sim. E vocês me atrapalharam, e haverão penalizações. Primeiramente gostaria de saber aonde desovaram o corpo? *'Savoir Mad:' Desapareceu!! *'M-A Comandante:' Savoir. Corpos não desaparecem pois defuntos não andam. *'Savoir Mad:' Vai saber que não. E andam sim, Comandante. Nunca viu a GGC95? Um grupo ri da satirização. *'GGC95:' Tu tá ferrado comigo, garoto. *'M-A Comandante:' Sem piadas bestas, Savoir. Aonde está o corpo? *'Casie986:' Pior que ele fala a verdade. O corpo sumiu. Nós apedrejamos ele e saimos. Quando voltamos não tava mais lá. Um outro Mijai pode ter o empurrado para longe. *'Narutado234:' Mijai's de novo! De novo! Saco. Quando que vão acabar com isso e iniciar logo um ataque armado a tribo deles!!? *'M-A Comandante:' Mijai's são nômades, Narutado. Não têm tribo. *'Narutado234:' E a segurança!!? Como que eles invadiram o castelo e salvarem seu precioso José Pedro? *'M-A Gênio:' Uma coisa que ele falou é que tudo isso aqui que vivemos era obra do Morre-Artuaii. Tipo. O fato de nós termos parado em lugares bizarros e distintos que nos levaram a isso. *'Savoir Mad:' Eu acordei num puteiro. Ele tinha razão, e eu só tava vivendo um sonho. Mais alguns riem da piada. *'M-A Comandante:' Chega. Não vamos chorar pelo leite derramado, mas quero saber quem foi que comandou o ataque? *'Savoir Mad:' Olha que é o Comandante que está perguntando quem comandou, hein. *'M-A Comandante:' Se bem que já tenho alguns palpites. *'M-A Ordenador:' Se se entregar, a penalização será mais leve. Apenas com trabalho. *'Savoir Mad:' Eu sei quem foi, foi a GreenGirl. Ela não é boa coisa. *'Casie986:' A GreenGirl não tá nem aqui. Fomos nós todos, insatisfeitos com isso. Não curtimos a ideia de um Mijai perambulando solto por aqui. Vai fazer o que? *'M-A Comandante:' Se foram todos os responsáveis, terão todos que pagar com trabalho. *'Casie986:' Que tipo de trabalho? *'M-A Comandante:' Braçal. Terão que reforçar nossa muralha, para compensar a perda perdida. O caso do José Pedro estava nas mãos dos M-A's Superiores e estava sob controle. Vocês apenas incitaram uma guerra contra os Mijai que podia ser controlada, portanto, nada mais justo de que para protegemo-nos todos colaborem com os sistemas de proteção. Isso é tudo. *'Casie986:' Por que não avisou a todos sobre que isso era mentira? Por que deixou tudo na incógnita? *'M-A Comandante:' Eu não esperava que iriam matar o sujeito. Em todo o caso, assunto encerrado. Voltem para seus esforços e em breve serão instruídos por Gênio para o trabalho. *'Savoir Mad:' Escravatura... Comandante se retira com Ordenador, e Gênio em meio a multidão se afasta, sendo abordado por MB. *'Morra Bridgette:' De certa forma isso nos vai ser útil. Já tava de olho naquelas muralhas faz tempo. Quer ajuda pra separar o material? *'M-A Gênio:' Temo não ser necessário. O pessoal está meio desgostoso com o decreto do Comandante. Irei ficar aqui para estabelecer a paz. Mal diz isso e todos saem do saquão. *'Morra Bridgette:' kkk Vamos. Os dois também se retiram. Entre muitos, Savoir comenta. *'Savoir Mad:' Quem quer trabalhar por mim de graça!!? *'Casie986:' Eu que não. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Se puder pagar, eu sei quem pode. *'King's D'Night:' Eu nem pretendo trabalhar por mim. *'Savoir Mad:' Que isso, gente. Que desânimo. Topam ou não topam? *'M-A Morte:' Eu não topo. Não sei por que deveríamos topar. *'Savoir Mad:' Eis a questão, Shakespeare. Comandante tá armando alguma por trás contra os Mijai's. Ele sabe aonde eles tão, e tá armando um golpe. Eae. Como faremos com o resto? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Nem sei. O que o Gênio falou faz sentido. E se tudo isso aqui for fantasia do Morre-Artuaii. Tipo. Todo mundo aqui emerguiu de um lugar meio sinistro e nos encontramos depois. E tem gente que ainda nem compareceu aqui, tipo a Gostosa por exemplo. *'Playboy anônimo:' Aiii... ela tá fazendo uma falta. *'Savoir Mad:' Não pra você, eu presumo. Mais risadas surgem. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Quem sabe esse Mijai veio aqui nos alertar sobre o poder de Gustavo sobre isso. Afinal, todos fomos mandados aqui por um Mijai. Então, são eles que controlam esse submundo. *'Casie986:' Obrigado por contestar o óbvio. Já pensamos nisso muito antes. Eu achava que matando quem nos matou anularia o efeito. *'M-A Morte:' Eu acho que se nós se matarmos, iremos voltar pro mundo em que morremos. Tipo, como o M-T disse. Aqui é o submundo. Quem sabe dupla morte causa vida. É isso na matemática. Menos com menos é mais. *'Savoir Mad:' Podemos testar contigo primeiro. Quando abrem a porta, eles dão de cara com um garoto novo. De camiseta vermelha e calças pretas, estava Mega-Malware sendo barrados pelos M-A Soldados. *'Mega-Malware:' Hey! Qualé!! O que fizeram!!? *'M-A Soldados #2:' Nós não fizemos nada. Quem é você? *'Mega-Malware:' Quem são vocês!? *'Savoir Mad:' Mega-Malware. Mi amigo. Deixem ele entrar. Os soldados obedecem. *'Mega-Malware:' Quem é tu e o que fez pra me botar aqui? Aff, mano. Eu tava jogando e de repente me aparece um link do nada e eu acidentalmente clico. Hora que fui ver eu virei um dos vilões do jogo e o herói me batia com o marcador de vidas. Isso é loucura!! *'Mata-Trouxas:' Bem-vindo ao clube, Mega. Somos os M-A's. Todos viemos para cá em alguma loucura, drama ou coisa sem sentido. Como achou o rumo pra cá? *'Mega-Malware:' O cara me jogou no poço de lava, e eu sai em um vulcão aqui perto e vim caminhando até aqui. Mas, como assim aqui é os M-A's? Como eu vim parar aqui? Aqui não era um grupo virtual? *'Savoir Mad:' Era exatamente isso que estávamos discutindo. *'Narutado234:' Mas isso também pode ter sido maquinação dos Mijai's. Tipo. Eles fazerem nós pensar que é uma coisa sendo que é outra. Pode ser que no final das contas eles não mandam nada, e outro acima mande. Ou então, pode ser que nós ficamos nesse mundo em experiências e dai fomos liberados. *'Casie986:' Vou fingir que entendi. *'Uploster:' Pode ser, pode não ser. Não sabemos de nada. O Mijai responsável tá morto, e se for mesmo um complô outros virão e nós vamos até eles acabar com a raça, e indagar até eles revelarem a verdade e nos "libertar' ou sei lá dessa merda. Só sabemos que um Mijai nos trouxe até aqui, com um tiro de uma arma estranha. O fato de ser um coma ou sei lá é até plausível, mas é melhor esperar para ter certeza. Vá que tem mais coisa escondida. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Concordo. *'M-A Morte:' Ainda credibilizo minha teoria, mas ok. *'Playboy anônimo:' Se tá afim de matar pra testar sua teoria, se mata, cara. *'Savoir Mad:' Ok. Eu não tava esperando pra fazer nada mesmo. *'Mega-Malware:' Aff. Valeu por responderem minha pergunta de um jeito que eu entenda. *'Savoir Mad:' De nada. Mega é deixo no vácuo. De longe do alto, Comandante observava a multidão se dispersar. Ao seu lado, Ordenador. *'M-A Ordenador:' Parece que temos um novo M-A por estas bandas. *'M-A Comandante:' Sim. Irei atrás dele instruí-lo, já que pelo visto eles não fizeram. Só espero que eles não aprontem mais nada. Temo que eles possam chegar ao ponto de fazer ações inconsequentes, sem a autorização dos M-A's. Esse tal de José Pedro nos seria útil. *'M-A Ordenador:' Eu acho que não, Comandante. Faz anos que esse grupo existe e não formaram nenhum mal. Só temos que ficar de olho nos Mijai's. Eles sim são problema. E olha que coisa boa, todos concordam em odiá-los. De certa forma o problema que você vê é uma vantagem para nós, pois assim eles fortificam nossa proteção. *'M-A Comandante:' Sim, Ordenador. Todavia, não custa nada ficar de olho. Bem, tenho outros afazeres. Até. *'M-A Ordenador:' Até. Em outro lugar... Na base do FBI, o soldado José Pedro estava sendo testado pelo agente Red a respeito de suas aptidões físicas, em uma quadra cedida por ordens do agente Yellow. Lá, ambos se enfrentam com Pedro sendo facilmente subjugado. A dor era ainda mais ardente em cada disputa, e mesmo com horas Red não queria permiti-lo sair sem uma vitória. *'Agente Red:' O que está havendo com você, José Pedro!? Ao menos um golpe eu esperava você fazer direito. Já estamos aqui há horas!! *'José Pedro:' Desculpe. Minha cabeça está nas nuvens. Estou tendo problemas de valores. *'Agente Red:' Não interessa. Em uma missão o que você precisa é de foco. Do que adianta se dispersar em Etnem. Até onde saiba o que você realmente precisa num lugar como aquele é cabeça centrada pra não acabar cometendo os mesmos erros. *'José Pedro:' Eu não estou cometendo sempre os meus mesmos erros. Estou apenas pensando se minha operação vale apena. *'Agente Red:' Eu digo que não, é muito arriscado ainda mais para um adolescente feito você. Mas minha boca não é tão ouvida. Eu e o Black compactuamos com o mesmo pensamento. E ligamos para isso? Não! E você? Vai se deixar perder nessa? *'José Pedro:' Não é isso que falo, Red. *'Agente Red:' Eu não sou terapeuta, quero ver um golpe. Um sequer. Vamos força. *'José Pedro:' Eu só não sei se vale a pena! Minha história foi esquecida e a única coisa que me faria redimir-me foi anulada. A quem quero salvar não quer salvamento e tudo o que preciso é de uma opinião. Você pode me dar!? Red esmurra José no rosto, o fazendo cair desconsertado. *'Agente Red:' Duvidar nos faz perder sempre a linha da razão. A emoção só atrapalha. Só atrapalha!! Você não estaria fazendo isso por que você é bonzinho. Você estaria fazendo isso por que é certo. Agora revide. Revide! *'José Pedro:' Por que só eu que tenho a capacidade de adentrar Etnem!? Por que ninguém cumpriu minha missão antes? *'Agente Red:' Você que inventou sua missão, pois a real é tentar controlar o auto-fluxo de Etnem. Agora revide, seu idiota. José levanta-se e parte para cima de Red, mas com um gancho de esquerda é subjugado de novo. *'Agente Red:' O White sentiria vergonha. *'José Pedro:' Já vi que você não me entende. *'Agente Red:' Você é muito emocional, cara. Tem que ser mais racional. Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu lá de tão grave assim? Uma história, uma história... Sempre temos o que reclamar. Não é mais fácil simplesmente fazer? *'José Pedro:' E o que me motiva? Isso que entrou em colapso. *'Agente Red:' Eu ainda estou sendo seu amigo, caramba. O que tem motiva na realidade é o FBI. Você trabalha pra gente e é o futuro da nação. Investimento do governo, e é isso que o motiva. *'José Pedro:' Eu não tive opção para entrar aqui. *'Agente Red:' Então já vi que é um broxe. Dispensado. José levanta-se e parte para sair daquela quadrão. Sorrateiramente, Green aparece e lança uma bola de basquete sobre sua cabeça o deixando cair. *'Agente Red:' Agente Green. *'José Pedro:' O que foi agora? *'Agente Green:' José Pedro. Temos que conversar. Green e José saem da sala e andam pelos corredores. *'Agente Green:' Seus resultados chegaram a um padrão. Em três embarcações você parou em um só cenário. Suponhamos que você atingiu um nível de controle sobre Etnem. *'José Pedro:' Que tipo de controle? *'Agente Green:' Isso que queremos saber. Percebo que você está aflito, e nós dois sabemos que Etnem é moldado conforme nosso estado. Emocional e racional. Seu treino com Red denotou que usa mais o emocional, que é o lado direito do cérebro. Este segundo estudos é o que mais é o que tem mais potencial sobre aquele mundo, pois é nessa energia yin que se situa a imaginação. *'José Pedro:' O famoso mundo da imaginação. *'Agente Green:' Ai que o FBI pergunta: como anda o seu lado yin? Como anda seus pensamentos? *'José Pedro:' Nebulosos. Soube que fui morto pelos M-A's. Pelo fato de vê-los estáveis num só lugar, é sinal que não os controlo. Certo? *'Agente Green:' Sim. Etnem é uma mente de subconsciência coletiva. Essa é como uma solidificação de pensamento em conjunto, que cria uma realidade. Onde mais almas, em termos espirituais, vivem mais há de moderar e necessitar em conjunto mudar. *'José Pedro:' O que os faz serem contra mim? Como um ser pode controlá-los? Eles foram controlados quando eu me apresentei para eles antes? *'Agente Green:' Sim e não. Sua energia mais de um suposto parasita que em Etnem habitava até então era o que regulava a realidade que acessava. Até você eu diria que forrá controlado. Por influências externas. A força do consciente, eu diria. Algo assim que o bloqueia a capacidade total. *'José Pedro:' Então pensei certo. Essa influência externa era Morre-Artuaii, eu presumo, que colocou na mente coletiva de todos que sou "um Mijai". Correto? *'Agente Green:' Presumível. *'José Pedro:' Agora. Há chances de ele estaria por trás disto de novo? *'Agente Green:' Não. Paradigmas. M-A implantou paradigmas, que só podem ser quebrados com esforços psíquicos. *'José Pedro:' Minha habilidade mental não foi o bastante para os M-A's? Então me diz que atrai uma morte por eles? *'Agente Green:' Andou lendo, eu presumo. *'José Pedro:' Sim. Estou adquirindo um gosto por leitura. *'Agente Green:' Não. Você não teve resistência com a energia coletiva. Suspeito que seu subconsciente encontrou uma "zona de conforto" em Etnem. Três vezes denota que ele se acostumou com lá, e isso precisa ser removido. Iremos implanta-lo em simuladores para tirar seu foco daquele lugar e direcionar em outro, para tentar recriar um novo cenário. A menos que ache-se pronto para lidar com o mesmo e sozinho fazer isto. Nunca conseguiu mudar nada lá? *'José Pedro:' Eu conseguia quando acreditava. Em situações de aparente risco. Na calmaria tentando levitar uma pedra eu fracassei. *'Agente Green:' Entendo. Precisa treinar sua auto-fé. Deve saber que em Etnem você pode tudo. Mas agora, eu o dou a sugestão de descansar a cabeça, e pensar em outra coisa. *'José Pedro:' Tipo minha história? *'Agente Green:' Algo produtivo. Desenhe um pouco e em minutos iremos o chamar para ver os resultados. Tente também um exercício de equilíbrio. *'José Pedro:' Tipo qual? *'Agente Green:' Levante-se e fique com só uma perna, a direita, levantada. Feche os olhos e conte um minuto. Tente permanecer no desafio invicto. Se conseguir, conseguirá em teoria lidar muito melhor com Etnem. Tenho que ir. José escuta as palavras de Green novamente. Fazia sentido aquilo, pois como sugerido usado o pensamento racional, aquela situação podia ser uma maquinação de sua própria mente em peça contra ele mesmo. Aquele treino iria ajudá-lo, ainda mais que Green abriu um novo leque em sua cabeça de pensar se aquilo que viveu era real ou não. Mesmo assim, ele acabará de ler quando vivenciou aquilo e estava calmo, sossegado, e direto. Mente ativa. Será que a atividade seria o que impedirá ele? Ou apenas o que energizava? Chegando de filosofias e teorias, ele realiza o exercício do agente repetidamente. Falho. Todas ele caia, sucessivamente. Na décima quarta, ele cai para trás e Salada entrará no dormitório. *'Salada22:' Os supremos estão chamando você. E o que era isso? Resolveu virar monge? *'José Pedro:' Não, Salada. kk Estava aqui praticando um exercício de inteiração mental sugerido pelo agente Green. Quanto aquela história de M-A's. *'Salada22:' Eu já te disse que deve fazer o que achar certo. O que sentir ser certo. *'José Pedro:' Red disse a mesma coisa, e ainda afirmou ser centralismo emocional meu. Já Green foi categórico, e disse assiduamente que poderia ser uma influência de paradigmas intuitos por Morre-Artuaii antes de serem mortos. Creio que estão na cabeça que fui eu que os matei, e esqueceram de seus maus feitos. Eu também fui muito burro na hora, podia ter argumentado. *'Salada22:' Irá então voltar e tentar lidar com aquele grupo criminoso de novo. *'José Pedro:' Criminoso? Como assim? *'Salada22:' M-A's eram hackers na realidade. Hackers, e assíduos. Não eram boa coisa. Segundo minhas pesquisas. *'José Pedro:' E os tais dos usuários do Universo Ben 10? Falando assim até parece usuário de crack. *'Salada22:' Verdade. Universo Ben 10 é um site, de Ben 10. Assistia esse desenho quando criança. *'José Pedro:' Isso é um pleonasmo pra mim. E eu também. Parece que sou o fundador de lá. *'Salada22:' E é. Um tal de Caio1478 retirou seus cargos, anos depois. Já editei lá também, embora tive problemas pessoais que me fizeram sair. Bom. Terminado assunto. Se cair lá nos M-A's de novo, irá ajudá-los? Tentar convencê-los a o aceitar? *'José Pedro:' Eu já tornei publico mais uma vez por bobeira minhas pretensões e alegações. Mas, sim. Se bem que estava pensando em desta vez pesquisar mais sobre os Mijai. Por aquela área. Quero conhecê-los. *'Salada22:' Enfim, vamos. Estamos atrasados. Não os quero cortando minha cabeça. *'José Pedro:' Ok. Vamos. Em Etnem... Em Etnem, por decreto de Comandante os M-A's trabalhavam duro nas muralhas. Sob ordem de Gênio, proteção de Segurança, e supervisionamento de Ordenador, as obras estavam sendo muito proveitosas. Infelizmente, nem todos seguiam o exemplo de Morra Bridgette e estavam satisfeitos. Alguns queriam mais. *'Casie986:' AI! Desgraçado! - diz Casie ao ser cortada por uma farpa de madeira. *'Playboy anônimo:' Quem mandou me dar o fora naquela noite? *'Casie986:' Deixa eu ver... todo mundo daqui, o conceito de certo e errado, meus pais, e meu auto-valor. Só isso já tá bom. *'Playboy anônimo:' Oxê. *'Mata-Trouxas:' As mocinhas já acabaram de brigar? Eu preciso de ajuda aqui. - diz ele com uma carriola cheia de pedras atolada. *'Uploster:' Calma lá que já estou indo. *'Perfectman:' Pelo que sei, já estamos acabando. Olha que coisa boa. *'Savoir Mad:' Acabando só por que eu to aqui. Quero que o Comandante me recompense mais tarde por ter feito o certo. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Boa sorte. kkk *'Savoir Mad:' Ainda não estou conformado com essa história. O Comandante e os Soldados tão aprontando alguma coisa por litígio, e nós estamos sendo postos de escanteio. *'Casie986:' Como sempre, querido. *'Uploster:' Por que que as velhas reclamonas não escapam daqui de uma vez e pronto. Vão descobrir o que tão aprontando. *'Savoir Mad:' A morte do Mijai abalou o Comandante. O presunto por sua vez disse que tudo isso aqui é enganação. Ele disse que isso é um jogo do Morre-Artuaii, e que tudo tá nas mãos dos Mijais. Então, se o Comandante já sabia disso... então ele queria usar o Mijai pra chegar nos "chefões" e acabar com essa história. Só que não nos contando. *'M-A Gênio:' Não. Comandante sabe tampouco quanto você. - diz Gênio, aproximando-se. *'Savoir Mad:' Olha só quem resolveu participar de conversa. *'M-A Segurança:' Não só ele, Savoir. Eu também. *'Savoir Mad:' Olá, Segurança. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Como escutaram. Sabemos que os Mijai tão por trás de tudo, agora com essa aparição de um deles chamado de José Pedro. *'M-A Segurança:' Esse aí não é o fundador do Uba? Ou melhor. Do Universo Ben 10? *'Savoir Mad:' Não sabemos, não sei, tenho raiva de quem sabe. Só sei queremos respostas. No que o Comandante têm trabalhado contra os Mijai? *'M-A Gênio:' Isso é confidencial. *'Savoir Mad:' Se não é a Megan é você, né. Segurança? *'M-A Segurança:' Ele têm caçado pistas em todo o canto. Já encontramos alguns Mijai, mas eles desaparecem. São nômades. Mas como uma pessoa pode controlar um mundo tão esquisito como aquele em que vivemos? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Essa é a parte que não tá batendo. *'King's D'Night:' E aquela arma típica de ficção cientifica? Alguém parou pra pensar nela? Pois pelo que me falaram ela é bem surreal. *'Casie986:' Verdade. Então eu entendi qual é a do Mijai. Estamos num sonho introduzido por ele. Poxa. Demorou pra chegar nisso gente. kkk AI! DESGRAÇADO! - diz ela logo sendo beliscada por Playboy e o mesmo levando um soco. *'Playboy anônimo:' Menina, calma. Estamos num sonho. A experiência se repete, e todos sentem dor. *'Savoir Mad:' Parecemos até idiotas depois dessa. *'Uploster:' Verdade. *'M-A Segurança:' Se não é um sonho, podem apostar na arma. O suposto Mijai se foi, mas sua arma está em algum lugar. Seja como for, deixe-nos lidar com isso. Estamos aqui para protegê-los. *'Casie986:' Ninguém precisa me proteger. *'Savoir Mad:' E na moral vocês precisam se proteger é de mim. *'M-A Segurança:' Se se perderem, podem voltar ao mundo em que estavam. Isso pode não ser uma boa ideia. *'Perfectman:' Que tal em grupo? *'M-A Segurança:' Podem se alienar. *'Savoir Mad:' Falando assim até parece que tem algo a esconder, Segurança. *'M-A Segurança:' De fato. Tanto eu, quanto Ordenador, quanto Comandante estamos inseguros quanto a natureza desse lugar. O único lugar seguro é aqui. *'Playboy anônimo:' Pobre Gênio excluído. Gênio, sem argumentos por não saber do assunto, se isola. *'Savoir Mad:' Não somos lacaios. E isso aqui foi punição por algo errado que fizemos. *'M-A Segurança:' E não foi? Se José estivesse vivo, nós poderíamos interrogá-lo. *'Casie986:' Tá... tá... Foi burrada a nossa. *'Perfectman:' Eu nem participei, pra falar a verdade. Mesmo assim fui obrigado a trabalhar como um. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Jurandir. Você já foi melhor. *'M-A Segurança:' Estamos em uma situação crítica. Queremos respostas assim como vocês. Mas, não podemos correr nenhum imprevisto. *'Savoir Mad:' Já pararam pra pensar que aqui também pode ser um ponto alienado? Ou então que isso não é um sonho. Podia ser a droga que o Mijai nos pôs naquela arma acabando, e dai nos tirando do sonho e nos fazendo voltar nesse lugar, dessovados. *'M-A Segurança:' Pode ser. Irei ver com o Comandante. Até lá, juízo. Segurança se retira. *'Savoir Mad:' "Irei ver com o Comandante. Até lá, juízo." Pra mim, é medo. Vamos fugir daqui e arriscar? *'Mata-Trouxas:' A teoria dele é errada. Já saímos daqui antes e estamos bem. Tudo bem que não a distância, mas de fato se sairmos em grupo as possibilidades são mais que nulas. Se bem que esse medo é papo de ficção científica. *'Casie986:' Então... *'Uploster:' Nós vamos. E quem tem medo do desconhecido QUE FIQUE! Assim, os M-A's se organizam, e alguns pulam fora da ideia, mas uma tropa é formada por: Savoir, M-T, Uploster e Casie. Assim, eles driblam os M-A Soldados e fogem do castelo sob a mira de M-A Comandante. *'M-A Comandante:' Só espero que não aprontem mais loucuras. Ao mesmo tempo, José Pedro começava a sentir a grama ao seu toque, e seus lábios sentiam a umidade daquele lugar. Ao alto das montanhas, ele enxercava a tudo com perfeição. Era um mundo cheio de cores, fundações e elementos. Era como se fosse o tudo. *'Louco do Futuro:' Faça o que saber ser certo. Certo é o que melhor se enquadra ao momento. Siga as enquadrações, e só assim poderá fazer alguma coisa. - diz Louco falando em seu ouvido. *'José Pedro:' Mas o que? Louco? Louco!!? José escorrega e cai daquela montanha, rolando e rolando. De repente ele cai em um lago e emerge para cima de novo. Ele olha para a floresta, e a reconhece como é. O vale dos M-A's. Ele escuta algo se banhando, e logo depois se escondendo. Ele vai a perseguição e escuta cliques. Cliques de celular. *'José Pedro:' Mas o que é isso? *'Sereia dos Mares:' Você! *'José Pedro:' Você? *'Sereia dos Mares:' Como está vivo depois... Caracas. A moça pega seu celular e o tira uma foto. *'José Pedro:' O que é isso? *'Sereia dos Mares:' Isso aqui é um triunfo, meu amigo. Você tá vivo. Um milagre que tem que ser compartilhado. *'José Pedro:' Okay... Perai. Você é dos M-A's? *'Sereia dos Mares:' Sou. - assim que ela se toca em algo. *'José Pedro:' Olha. Se não me querem, pode deixar que eu saio daquele lugar. Só me avisa ao Comandante que eu falava a verdade. Que o que os M-A's fizeram foi um ato de crueldade. Crueldade infundada. *'Sereia dos Mares:' Pode repetir? - ela aciona o gravador de seu celular. *'José Pedro:' Oie? kkk Fala pra ele que eu sou do bem, e não matei ninguém não. Que não sou Mijai e que queria ajudar por que fui tão manipulado quanto ele. Por algo que ele aparentemente conhece, chamado Morre-Artuaii. *'Sereia dos Mares:' Então você o conhece? *'José Pedro:' Conheci brevemente. Enfim, é isso. Só queria ajudar, e a verdade é que tudo isso aqui é uma espécie de... Sei lá. Um mundo paralelo o qual o Morre-Artuaii os intuiu. É difícil explicar, só sei que é controlável. Boa sorte controlando. Eu irei indo. José se retira e caminha pelo lago, nadando para terra firme. Enquanto isso a garota teclava e complementava a gravação. *'Sereia dos Mares:' Gente. Ariana agora é investigadora, pois eu consegui uma reportagem que todo mundo vai ficar babando. Sabe aquele Mijai. Então, eis o aqui. Tá vivo e indo em direção oposta aos M-A's. Pois é. Ele é tipo assim... Bruxo, fada. Sei lá. Só sei que ele tá vivo e com um papo de filme de Hollywood mixuruca, e mesmo com aquelas fakedies dele eu sei que ele tá indo pras negas deles. Se tão afim de pegá-lo eu sugiro que venham agora. Enviar. A moça via o status da internet, e enfim foi para sua rede social. *'Sereia dos Mares:' Essa ai foi fácil. Agora quero ver alguém terminar meu trabalho. Haha. Só quero. A notícia foi enviada e muitos curtiram isso Dentre muitos, M-A Comandante, perplexo. Ele percebia que uma frota de M-A's acabou de sair de seu terreno, e sob aquele objetivo eles poderiam ter utilidade. Parecia que de fato os Mijais segundo teorias estavam por trás de tudo aquilo, e a ressurreição de José Pedro era a prova. Nada melhor que tê-lo em mãos e fazê-lo tirá-los dali, pois o líder dos M-A's sabia que aquilo tudo era uma mentira. Não só o mundo, mas sabia que de alguma forma José Pedro tinha o controle de ir e vir. Ele o queria para si. *'M-A Comandante:' Ordenador, Ordenador! *'M-A Ordenador:' Comandante. *'M-A Comandante:' Preciso do número do Savoir Mad. Tenho que fazer uma ligação. Paralelamente, José Pedro saia do lago estranhado com a moça. Do jeito que o tratou ele se sentiu de certa forma exaltado, enaltecido, e consequentemente um foco. Foco de conversações, comentários. Ou seja, os M-A's não se esqueceram dele e assim era claro que sua mensagem mais sua morte entrou na cabeça de todos. Quem sabe algo poderia ter mudado a respeito de sua imagem? Isso era algo que mesmo passando por seu auto-fluxo de pensamentos era algo que não queria saber e seguindo probabilidades de domínios apenas pensava em um outro reino, uma nova paisagem, no novo que prometia se materializar em Etnem caso focasse. Ele vai caminhando para o lado oposto como prometido e prossegue entre árvores frutíferas, pedregulhos e uma fauna silvestre até se deparar com uma costa. Uma praia com acesso ao mar, até ver se ilhado. *'José Pedro:' O que!! Não tem saída desse lugar!! Não. José se concentra na água e tenta ver algo por trás dela. Nada. A concentração neste caso falhou e ele passa pelas margens e apenas encontra construções de madeira. E nelas uma placa com um símbolo de caveira, branca. Aquele terreno ainda fazia parte das dimensões M-A's e assim eram explorados. Valente ele toma uma decisão e adentra na água, caminhando até passar do lado raso e afundar, começando a nadar contra a maré. Ele resiste e passa minutos lutando, sem ver nada a não ser peixes e ainda as terras daquela... "Ilha"? Ele desiste e decide voltar, indo até a costa depois de perder cerca de meia-hora. Um pouco antes disso... *'Savoir Mad:' Ahhnnn... ahnnn... Sei. Entendi. *'Mata-Trouxas:' O que ele queria, Mad? *'Savoir Mad:' O que ele queria não. O que nós queremos. O Mijai ressuscitou-se. *'Casie986:' Como assim ressuscitou-se? Isso não faz o menor sentido. *'Savoir Mad:' Olhem no Face da Ariana. Eu já curti isso. Todos pegam seus celulares e assiste o vídeo. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Impressionante. *'Casie986:' O BWD curtiu isso também. *'Savoir Mad:' E quanto a gente recebe? - diz ele no telefone. *'Uploster:' Já esta falando minha língua. *'Savoir Mad:' O valor pelo trabalho feito nas muralhas, exceção de um mês dos serviços, e direito a uma casa em melhores condição. Sei. E quanto aos planos dos M-A's. Sei que você tem algo a esconder a respeito dos Mijai. Eu só colaboro se tiver conhecimento disso. ... Eu não to nem ai se é confidencial, o que eu quero é respostas. Tamo nessa e queremos saber. ... Podemos fazer isso? Queremos saber sobre o caso real... Okay. Okay. Quer saber, okay. Fazemos isso então. Até. *'Mata-Trouxas:' E então? *'Savoir Mad:' Comandante quer que nós capturemos o Mijai para ele. Olha a ironia. *'Casie986:' E quanto aos planos contra Mijais? *'Savoir Mad:' O cuzão do Comandante não quer nos falar as estratégias que tem em mente. Ele fala que "uma elite tem que ser respeitada, e não importa como". E diz que "o território M-A constituído faz parte de uma hierarquia e assim sendo, esta deve ser tida como única". E no meio de tanto blá, blá, blá... eu me toquei. Nós estaremos com o Mijai e nós tamos com a moeda de troca. *'Mata-Trouxas:' A Ariana disse no vídeo que foi para a costa. Vamos para lá confirmar? *'Savoir Mad:' Vamos. O Segurança agora deu bobeira. Na moral. Falar que é perigoso sair da sede, e depois o próprio e poderoso Comandante nos pedir ajudar nestas condições que piada. Mesmo por quê, a velha costa. Como podemos passar pelo mar? *'Casie986:' Tem uma saída para o continente em um dos cantos da área. Mesmo assim, estamos desarmados? Como ele espera que... *'Mata-Trouxas:' Casie, não seja ingênua. Tem armas espalhadas por tudo aqui, tudo o que já foi desbravado pelos M-A's. Então, vamos fazer isso mesmo? Trabalhar pro Comandante capturando aquela fênix? *'Savoir Mad:' Não pro Comandante. Eu tenho planos com isso depois que fizermos. Mas vamos. É um trunfo que vale a pena ter em mãos. Assim eles vão para a costa. Tempos depois no presente, José Pedro continuava caminhando a esmo na praia litorânea. Ele via um caranguejeiro andar lateralmente e o pega, admirando-o. *'José Pedro:' Caramba. Aqui eu posso ver tudo o que lá na base eu não vejo. Ele olha para frente e vê uma silhueta na moita, logo saindo. *'José Pedro:' Acho que temos um novo amigo, caranguejeiro. Irei olhar quem ele é. José corre em direção ao homem, mas ele era rápido e o despista. *'José Pedro:' Que estranho. Nisso ele voltou para as matas e encontrou uma caverna, e nela José adentra. Ele caminha pela escuridão e encontra uma porta, mas ele tenta a abrir e nada. Insistentemente ele persiste e nada, pegando até pedras de fora e nada a quebrava. Ele acha aquilo estranho, mas desiste e corre para longe. O tempo continua se passando e nada, e usando mais uma vez um teste em sua mente ele tenta mover uma pedra. Nada. Desistindo da telepatia, ele volta a se entreter com imaginários produzidos por si mesmo, mentalmente. Pensando, pensando, inclusive no que Louco disse. A voz dele suava como uma pista, como se ele falasse dos M-A's. *'Louco do Futuro (reprodução mental):' Faça o que saber ser certo. Certo é o que melhor se enquadra ao momento. Siga as enquadrações, e só assim poderá fazer alguma coisa. "Faça o que saber ser certo". Para ele aquilo era fazer o que ele achava ser o que devia ser feito. "Certo é o que melhor se enquadra ao momento". Isso indicava que a oportunidade de fazer o que seria certo viria. "Siga as enquadrações, e só assim poderá fazer alguma coisa". O que indicava que as circunstâncias iriam indicar quando e a hora que devia ser feito. Aquelas três frases para ele foram óbvias, e estas foram sua interpretação. Ele não contava o tempo, mas prestava atenção nele e sentia que voltaria a realidade a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim, ele relembra o encontro com Sereia dos Mares e a impressão que teve. Logo ele toma uma decisão. *'José Pedro:' Não custa nada voltar lá. Assim ele adentra nas moitas e prossegue, sendo observado por um homem que nada diz. Pouco-a-pouco ele continua, pisando na grama e em alguns casos quebrando gravetos. Ele estava bem próximo do castelo M-A, e já forrá notado por alguns habitantes. O quarteto por ventura não estava na sua cola, mas alguém percebe sua movimentação quando ele se aproxima do lago. *'Sereia dos Mares:' Parece que ele resolveu voltar. Postando a notícia enfim quem iria o capturar percebe a movimentação, e decide voltar ao castelo pegando um atalho para poderem pegá-lo primeiro - percebendo suas intenções - e assim o fazem. Ele por sua vez continua, apenas caminhando e admirando a paisagem até cruzar-se com um forte tronco cravado no solo. Ele então se percebe nos limites do castelo e vai ao encontro dos M-A's soldados que protegiam a entrada. Do alto Comandante o observava, apenas rindo e depois desaparecendo no escuro. Quando ia chegar lá na entrada, o quarteto se revela na moita como se tivesse corrido para retomar a oportunidade. Afinal de contas, José Pedro valia dinheiro e respostas. *'Savoir Mad:' Olha só quem voltou. - José recua. *'José Pedro:' Eu vim em paz, embora não tenha medo de atacar se preciso. *'Savoir Mad:' Calma, calma. Eu primeiro queria saber como estás vivo? Nós o vimos morrer, sangrar, e cadê os ferimentos? *'José Pedro:' Eu já disse o que tinha que dizer a vocês. Agora me permitam a passagem. *'Uploster:' Que isso. Tu é um Mijai! Inimigo dos M-A's!! *'José Pedro:' Só que eu não sou. *'Savoir Mad:' Deixa ele, Loster. Deixa ele. Somos seus amigos. *'José Pedro:' Amigos não matam amigos. *'Savoir Mad:' Se roubar a namorada dos outros matam, mas ai você já saga. A verdade é a seguinte. Nós acreditamos em você. Acreditamos em sua palavra. Você nos convenceu. Isso aqui é uma arapuca, é nada, um sonho desvaneado. Queremos que nos esclareça sobre suas afirmações anteriores. Afinal de contas, vá que não sejas um Mijai. José estranha aquilo, mas logo pensa no que Louco o falou. *'José Pedro:' Muito bem. Eu não sei mesmo o que são Mijai's, e muito menos o que são os M-A's. Eu não sou vilão dessa estória e quero deixar bem claro. Estória com "E". Isso tudo o que conhecem, agora e antes, foi ficção incentivada por seu conhecido Morre-Artuaii que atualmente está morto na realidade. Todos vocês são hackers, hackers de uma comunidade virtual chamada de Os M-A's. Isso é o que eu sei. E tudo isso aqui de pensar que é uma realidade é na verdade uma ficção incentivada por seus próprios conceitos de tornar aqui uma realidade. *'Casie986:' Então. Você tá dizendo que somos nós que nos colocamos aqui? *'José Pedro:' Sim. Suas crenças são o que fundamentam isso. E eu na realidade fui igualmente influenciado para ser o vilão dessa história, a laranja, que se resumiu em uma vingança virtual contra o Artuaii que presumivelmente também se encontra nessas situações. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Então, tipo... Aquelas realidades solitárias em que vivemos antes de nos encontrar na realidade fomos nós que criamos ou eles? *'José Pedro:' Vocês mesmos. E uma crença posta em todos é o que os seguram aqui. Na realidade mesmo, estão em coma. Em coma e eu sou do FBI, pois essa tecnologia de controle de mentes futuristas é dele e foi plagiada pelo Morre-Artuaii. *'Savoir Mad:' Bela história. Digna de best seller. *'José Pedro:' Não é uma estória, é um fato. Eu não sou vilão, eu não sou Mijai. Queria saber qual foi a razão que fui atacado inicialmente. Você... Eu me lembro de você quando eu entrei numa espécie de base M-A enquanto estava iludido. - apontando para Casie986. *'Casie986:' Sei, eu me lembro. Me lembro da morte que você me fez perfeitamente. E aliás, o que era aquela arma? *'José Pedro:' Parte do sonho. Só sei que era irreal. Eu estou aqui para tentar fazê-los voltar ao normal. Pois eu também não gosto da ideia de ter matado de certa forma a todos. Se bem que você, eu me lembro de sua voz. Você eu não matei. - apontando para Savoir. *'Savoir Mad:' Sei... Não matou mesmo por que eu sou imortal. *'José Pedro:' Eu se fosse vocês não confiariam em suas lembranças. Tentem dominar seus pensamentos e quem sabe se todos se esforçarem podemos sair daqui juntos. *'Mata-Trouxas:' O irônico é que o matamos há poucos dias. Como está vivo? *'José Pedro:' Não me mataram. Eu na realidade estou vivo, e minha consciência para concretizar minha missão volta aqui para ajudá-los. Em teoria se ficasse aqui mais de um determinado tempo iria me perder. Vocês não são aquilo que pensam, e isso não é tão dinâmico. *'M-A Comandante:' Olha só, o que eu vejo. Vocês conseguiram dar conta do recado não é mesmo? - diz Comandante surgindo e assustando a todos. *'José Pedro:' Como assim? *'Savoir Mad:' Sim, aqui está ele. Falando mais sobre essa terra. *'José Pedro:' Na realidade aqui se chama Etnem. *'Uploster:' ET-neném? Que nome é esse? *'Casie986:' Eu entendi Enem. *'Savoir Mad:' Que legal. Estamos presos no Enem. *'José Pedro:' E.T.N.E.M. "Mente" ao contrário, que é o meio que acessamos aqui. *'M-A Comandante:' Eu escutei parte da conversa. Você afirma que então somos nós que nos mantemos aqui? Que tudo não passa de um sonho? E que você é o mocinho dele? *'José Pedro:' Sim, Comandante. Como já disse, eu sei a verdade. Eu sai disso e escuto isso todo o dia. Eu estou aqui para ajudar, e me pediu uma prova de que o que eu falo é real ou não. Eis a prova: me mataram, mas estou vivo. É sinal que as leis carnais aqui não funcionam. E que este mundo na verdade é governado pela mente. *'M-A Comandante:' Impressionante. Vamos para minha sala, temos muito para dialogar. *'Savoir Mad:' E nós? Também fizemos o trabalho, e queremos saber a tudo o que acontece. *'José Pedro:' É isso. Tudo isso aqui é controlado por suas crenças. *'M-A Comandante:' Já serão pagos. Enquanto isso, vamos José Pedro. Vamos conversar. Comandante retira José dos demais, deixando-os abismados e complexos, no sentido de que aquilo fosse realmente verdade. Foi dito uma vez, e agora uma segunda. Aquilo era estranho, mas enfim eles começam a refletir. Em outro lado alguém os espiona. *'Homem:' Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. A verdade não pode ser descoberta. CONTINUA... Categoria:Episódios